Traditionally, nearly every household and business employed a landline telephone system as a form of communication. However, wireless communication has grown in popularity, such that approximately seventy percent of the households in the United States own a mobile communication device, while some households no longer employ a landline phone. Usage of mobile communication devices has also grown in businesses, but landline telephone systems are still commonly employed in office environments because of lower operating costs than wireless. Thus, business enterprises may assign landline telephone numbers to employees in office environments.
Owning a mobile communication device as the only form of communication poses several unique problems. One problem relates to network operating efficiency in different physical environments. For example, electromagnetic signals may be unable to penetrate fully through the walls of buildings. If users of mobile communication devices bring their devices inside such buildings, their devices may be unable to operate, and the quality of their services may deteriorate or terminate altogether. As a result, users are inconvenienced when working at remote office locations, clients' offices, or other types of buildings.
Another problem of owning a mobile communication device as the only form of communication is the difficulty in distinguishing calls that are business related from personal calls. If users bring their mobile communication devices to the office, personal and other non-business related calls may be received during business hours, causing disruption in a business environment. On the other hand, if users rely on mobile communication devices for business purposes, the devices may receive personal calls, as well as business calls throughout the day.
With the business environment changing to a more mobile one, employees may work from various locations without commuting to an office. Unfortunately, this may be problematic when clients may wish to contact employees by phone, especially during urgent situations. When an employee is not able to personally answer the landline phone system in the office, the calls may be sent to a voice mail system. Thus, an employee may dial the voice mail system to check for messages left on the office phone number. A need arises for the communication device to serve both business related and personal calls across various networks. Accordingly, various exemplary methods and systems described below are directed towards these problems.